In a gas turbine engine, rotor and/or stator airfoils have filmholes in their surfaces to allow cooling air to pass from cavities inside the airfoil and out through the filmholes, cooling the airfoil. Groups of filmholes may point in different directions. However, because the filmholes point in different directions, areas of the airfoil may not receive cooling air. Such areas may be insufficiently cooled and subject to early wear and/or failure.